Mal luné
by Lila Flow
Summary: UA Sirius est mort à cause de Remus. Le voilà dans l'au delà, sur la Lune. Les ennuis commencent alors dans un monde où tout est étrange ... Entre un correcteur moldu et un sorcier mort, Sirius n'est pas au bout de ses peines !
1. Chapitre 1 ¤ Matricule 1'889'536

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou ! Je sais, je sais, je reviens encore avec une nouvelle fic. Celle là est toute fraiche et comme j'ai pondu 3 chapitres en un temps record, je vous la mets puisque à mon avis, mes vacances finies, les publications seront plus espacées ...

Cette fic est assez, sinon, très spéciale. Le personnage principal est Sirius (pour ne pas changer). En fait, cette histoire est tirée, d'un poème que j'ai écrit. Dans ce poème, Sirius et Remus sont amants, amis et amoureux, seulement, au cours d'une pleine lune, Remus mord Sirius. Pour lui, c'est la goutte d'eau, il n'en peut plus, abandonne Remus et se suicide. Il se retrouve alors près de la Lune. De toute façon, vous aurez ce poème ci-dessous. Bref, m'est ensuite venue l'idée d'en faire une fic. Par contre, tout a dévié, et c'est une histoire assez étrange que je vous donne là. Ce qui lisent Bernard Werber y reconnaitront peut être certains aspects de _L'Empire des Anges,_ ou_ Nous les Dieux _ou encore_ La Trilogie des fourmis_. Je m'en excuse et je n'ai fais cette comparaison qu'en relisant ces chapitres ... Bref, Sirius se retrouve près de la Lune, qui est en fait, le monde après la Mort. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme il l'entend, il existe là bas aussi une hiérarchie, qui ressemble plus à une dictature, et on lui impose de prendre en charge un humain ... Qui n'est autre que notre petit Remus adoré ... Les ennuis commencent pour Sirius, que va t-il faire dans ce monde, que se passe t-il pour Remus resté sur Terre ? Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle fic **Mal luné** (Mouhaha, je me félicite pour le joli jeu de mot :P). J'espère que vous aimerez, gros bisous !

**Note (2) :** Je tiens à faire remarquer que les chapitres de cette fic seront court.

**Résumé :** Sirius est mort à cause de Remus. Dans l'au delà, il se retrouve obligé par ses supérieurs de prendre en charge un humain. Sur qui tombe t-il ? L'homme de ses cauchemars, Remus. Les ennuis commencent alors dans un monde où tout est étrange ...

**Rating :** K

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Les personnages de Charly, Gildas (Bouhhh) et 944.300 sont à moi.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 ¤ Matricule 1.889.356**

Je la regarde encore, cette luxurieuse Lune,

Penchant de tous mes désirs, penchant de tout mon plaisir,

Je le regarde et je pleurs, je pleurs tout mon malheur.

Je hurle, je crie, j'aboie à ma mauvaise fortune,

Je frappe, je tape, j'enrage à n'en plus finir,

J'abandonne, je me relâche pour ne plus voir ta frayeur.

¤

Et elle passe, elle passe lentement, trop lentement.

Et elle coule, elle coule cette foutue nuit !

Et j'ai peur, peur de tout, de me réveiller.

Mon cœur bat plus vite mais tu n'es plus ce garçon charmant,

Pourtant je crains de me lever sans lui,

Mais j'ai surtout peur, peur de ne pouvoir te sauver.

¤

Je hais cette foutue lune, ce destin !

Je le hais de nous séparer par trois matins,

Je le hais de nous détruire à petit feu !

Et enfin, le soleil apparaît, tout mon être est creux.

C'est une nuit de trop à passer comme ça,

Une nuit de trop à te regarder dans cet état …

¤

Je vais t'abandonner, je le sais, je t'aime pourtant.

Mais cette lune, cette saloperie luxurieuse,

A détruit mon bonheur, ma foi, a ravivé mes sentiments …

Mon Remus, mon adorable, ma beauté,

N'en veut pas à la Lune, à cette curieuse,

Elle n'a fait que nous rapprocher, c'est son droit de nous séparer.

¤

Mon amour, n'oublies pas nos autres nuits magiques,

Nous en avons eut, de belles, de douces, d'enivrantes.

Pense à ce temps passé, dans mes bras, magnifique …

Oublie juste ce moment, quand tu réveilleras,

A l'aube, tout seul, dans le froid, sans moi …

¤

Ne m'en veux pas, je suis lâche, détestable …

Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime, je t'aimerais ;

Mais je suis bête, peureux et coupable,

Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, tu es ma prison !

Je peux pas, je ne veux pas être ton salut !

¤

Je te laisse là, j'en ai fini de cette lettre ;

Sache que quand tu la liras je serais loin …

Tout est fini, pourquoi m'as-tu mordu ?

Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas être ton fardeau !

¤

Adieu mon pêché, ma muse, ma déraison !

Tu as été tout, mon sauveur, ma malédiction.

Adieu amour, lune, tristesse, fureur, monde cruel,

Tu as été tout, ma lumière, ma lueur, ma sirène,

Adieu Luxurieuse, tempête de malheur.

¤

_Et je prends la lame, blanche, nacrée, de Ta couleur,_

_Et je t'aime, regarde moi, je ne fais qu'un avec elle._

_Et je l'enfonce, doucement, et je me perds dans la douleur._

_Enfin, je la vois, brillante, comme dorée, tellement belle._

_¤_

_Je la rejoins, fléau de ma vie,_

_Je la rejoins, bonheur de mon cœur,_

_Je suis avec la Lune Impérieuse,_

_De là haut je te gouvernerais_ !

¤

_Je suis le temple de l'amour, je suis le temple de la mort._

_Je suis blanc, transparent, je touche les nuages,_

_Et je te regarde, te réveiller. Et finalement,_

_Je suis là, à tes côtés …(1)_

* * *

J'ai toujours eu une vie compliquée. Et voilà que même dans la mort, je ne suis pas serein. Que faut-il pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, Merlin, que t'ai-je fait pour que même dans la mort, on m'impose un tel fardeau ?

Je n'ai aimé que lui, j'ai vécu pour lui, je suis mort à cause de lui, et voilà que dans l'au-delà, on me charge de veiller **sur lui ?**

Si j'avais encore un corps, je me prendrais la tête dans mes mains, et j'hurlerais. Seulement ici, il n'y a que du vent, du vide, et encore, je ne le sens pas. Ici, on ne parle pas, on communique. Ici, on ne marche pas, on plane. Ici, on ne s'assoit pas, on flotte. Rien n'est humain ici. Et que veulent-ils que je fasse, que je me serve de mon humanité pour sauver celui qui m'a fait venir ici ?

Si je pouvais rire, je crois que je pleurerais …

Si je pouvais pleurer, je crois que je rirais.

Comble de l'ironie, je n'ai pas le choix. Saviez vous, que même dans la mort, on devait suivre les voix de la hiérarchie ? Saviez vous que même au paradis, il y a un semblant d'enfer ?

Ma vie a été jalonnée de barrière, d'étape, de crises, de colère, de fous rires, de peines, de mystères, de cavales, d'amour. Et je me retrouve ici, avec rien, avec pour tâche de faire renaître tous ces sentiments chez un humain ?

Mais Ils ne foutent de moi ? Raclure de l'humanité, je suis sure qu'Ils devaient ressemblait à ça quand ils étaient vivants …

Soudain, une douleur vive traverse mon corps qui n'existe plus, mais pourtant la chaleur est bien là, je suffoque.

Ah oui, vous savez quoi ? Ici, on ne peut pas penser, on est surveillé …

A la moindre incartade, au moindre pas de travers (expression si risible puisque le mot « marcher » n'existe pas ici), Ils nous punissent … Nous, j'entends par là les _demi vivants_, je me plais à nous appeler comme ça, car mort nous sommes, mais Ils nous retiennent vivants. Il ne reste que notre âme, âme détruite sois disant passant …

Ici, c'est tout, sauf ce dont je rêvais. Oui, la Lune, je l'ai touché en montant ; maintenant, je voudrais tellement en redescendre. Je ne dis pas que ma mort, je la regrette, non, mais je regrette de n'être pas allé en enfer. Tiens, pour une fois, je voudrais être Lucius, là, je pourrais savourer le fait de rejoindre le feu. J'ai toujours su que la Lune me causerait des problèmes, déjà avec lui.

Je me sens prisonnier, prisonnier d'un corps invisible, impalpable. Je voudrais hurler, je voudrais danser, que dois-je faire à la place ? Aider un putain de mortel qui a brisé ma vie.

Et dois-je rajouter que, Ici, on n'a pas de sentiments ? Juste des remords, des sensations aigries. Que ici, tout est fabriqué, tout est invisible, tout a une odeur indéchiffrable, inexistante, que le paysage n'existe pas, seul le blanc demeure. Saviez-vous que le blanc, c'est la couleur du deuil dans les pays asiatiques je crois ? A mon avis, Ils doivent être asiatiques …

Excusez moi si mon « esprit » vagabonde un peu ; ici, à part « penser » il n'y a rien à faire …

Et encore, Ici, on ne peut pas réfléchir, Ils le font pour nous …

Je plane un peu, hop, mon « esprit » dit à mon « corps » de planer vers la droite, j'emprunte un couloir transparent, inexistant je rajouterais et j'arrive devant une fresque, blanche, transparente mais que mes yeux voient.

Saviez vous qu'Ici, on ne voit pas, Ils nous font voir …

Bref, mon « regard » observe la fresque, des milliers de points circulent, ce sont les humains classés dans la catégorie « Sorciers ».

Et oui, pour Eux, nous sommes, enfin, moi, j'étais, des points. Bizarrement, points est presque l'anagramme de « pions » ; allez savoir où je vais chercher ça, hein ?

Mon regard se précise sur GB (Grande Bretagne pour les incultes) ; sur Poudlard (école de sorcellerie pour les ignorants). Je vois un point faible, clignotant dangereusement, j'entends par là, toutes les 15 secondes.

Ca y'est, je l'ai trouvé mon « humain ».

Que m'ont-Ils dit déjà ?

Ah, et je rajoute, saviez vous, Ici, ils ne disent rien, ils nous font savoir … Je sais, je sais, ça vous semble peut être risible comme différence, mais elle est bien là …

Donc, Ils m'ont fait savoir …

_Sirius Black, Sorcier déporté de GB le 3/04/01, matricule 1.889.356, doit prendre en charge le Sorcier matricule 1.883.699._

_Observateur rigoureux, 1.889.356 doit aider 1.883.699 a réapprendre à vivre, il doit lui donner le goût de la vie, lui faire comprendre sa chance._

_1.889.356 peut utiliser la force de la lune (Nous entendons par là, l'attraction lunaire, terrestre, la force des éléments (terre, air, eau, feu)), il peut aussi utiliser (à bon escient) le contrôle des pensées des humains fréquentant 1.883.699._

_Il pourra apparaître sous une forme quelconque à 1.883.699 lors de 3 pleines lunes, moments où les pouvoirs sont au zénith, il devra par avance, avoir l'aval de son correcteur assigné : Moldu déporté matricule 944.300._

_Plus d'informations seront apportées au Sorcier déporté Sirius Black en charge de 1.883.699 lorsque sa mission commencera. Le début sera ordonné par son correcteur._

Et voilà, fin du message. Je vous l'avais pas dit aussi, c'est bien ma veine, celui qui est censé me surveiller, gérer mes erreurs (enfin, s'il est sympa) est un Moldu.

Ce paradis ressemble bien à une dictature, pas vous ?

Maintenant que je sais que je ne suis plus qu'un numéro, le fait de ne plus avoir de corps, de ne plus pouvoir penser, de ne plus pouvoir manger m'est bien égal … Je suis 1.889.356, si je pouvais rire, je rirais de ma mauvaise fortune.

Enfin, petite précision, je ne suis pas un numéro, mais un matricule. A savoir si c'est mieux ou pas …

Mon « regard » se pose à nouveau sur la fresque, cherchant le petit point clignotant. Un nom est inscrit dessous, presque transparent. Il est affiché …

Remus Lupin

¤Luxurieuse Lune¤extrait du_ Recueil des sens ; Poème 2._

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je vous avez prévenu, c'est assez spécial. J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Vous avez aimez, vous avez détesté, vous êtes intrigués, intéressés ? Laissez moi une ptite review !

Gros bisous à tous ! **Lila Flow**


	2. Chapitre 2 ¤ Oops

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de **Mal luné**. Il est très court, je m'en excuse, mais je vous avez prévenu que tous les chapitres de cette fic allaient être relativement court ... D'une part, parce que je m'investie beaucoup dans d'autres fics (**Si je continuais de t'aimer**, **DAN**, **Sens Affolés** et **Comme d'habitude**), ensuite parce que je pense updater assez vite et que le rythme de la fic est assez rapide, alors je pense que les chapitres courts sont la meilleure solution ...

Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui je l'avoue adopte un ton très léger. Il s'agit juste d'une transition car les chapitres qui arrivent seront moins légers et Sirius comprendra qu'il a autre chose à faire que se marrer et être insouciant (et oui, on a des responsabilités même quand on est mort lol).

**Résumé :** Sirius est mort à cause de Remus. Dans l'au delà, il se retrouve obligé par ses supérieurs de prendre en charge un humain. Sur qui tombe t-il ? L'homme de ses cauchemars, Lupin. Les ennuis commencent alors dans un monde où tout est étrange ...

**Rating :** K

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Les personnages de Charly, Gildas (Bouhhh) et 944.300 sont à moi.

'oOo'

**_RAR's_**

**Virg5 :**Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments … Oui, on peut dire que la fic est assez spéciale. J'espère que tu las comprendras … Pour moi, c'est très clair, mais je sais pas si ça l'est pour tout le monde! Bonne lecture! Lila Flow

En**ola :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments … Le poème était destiné à une amie au départ, et pas du tout à cette fic déjantée et très spéciale … C'est pour ça qu'il y a sûrement un contraste entre les deux … Sirius, et bien oui, il aurait du criser mais quelque chose va le faire réagir … Enfin, ça c'est dans la chap 3;) En ce qui concerne Remus, on n'en parle pas trop dans ce chapitre là mais oui, il est vraiment mal à point. Sirius, est ce qu'il va revivre? Peut être que oui, peut être que non, eh eh … Merci encore, bisous!

**Andromaque :** Merci pour ta review! Oui, c'est sûrement assez unique, mais ça veut pas dire que ça vaut le coup non plus, lol. Bonne lecture!

'oOo'

Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2¤ Oops**

Je me frotte les mains d'impatience … Qu'est ce qu'il me tarde de faire cette mission !

Ais-je mis assez d'ironie dans cette phrase ? Pfff, j'espère qu'Ils m'entendent et qu'Ils comprennent ce qui s'appelle l'ironie …

Une toute petite douleur traverse ce qui était ma jambe … Premier rappel à l'ordre …

Ma parole, comment Ils font pour tout entendre, enfin, entendre, bien joli mot quand on sait qu'ici, personne n'a d'oreille.

Tient, ça me fait penser heureusement pour Charly.

Hem, réfléchis Sirius …

Charly, Déporté Sorcier matricule 1.889.355.

On est monté ensemble lors de notre « ascension » vers la Lune Impériale, il était encore sous son apparence humaine, et Merlin qu'il avait de grandes oreilles. Toutes rouges, décollées, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu un tel choc que j'ai cru que je mourrais une seconde fois ! On aurait dit qu'il avait 5 oreilles ! Bref, tant mieux pour lui, je suis sure que ses oreilles ne lui manquent pas …

Je secoue la tête de dépit, ah non, pardon, je m'imagine secouer la tête de dépit, parfois j'oublie que je n'en ai plus …

Je sais pas quoi faire, alors je fais rien. Magnifique déduction Monsieur Watson, je voudrais bien m'asseoir, mais je peux pas …

Putain, j'ai beau relire la lettre de ces connards (Aïeuuuuuh ! Ils m'ont lancé une frappe dans le bras !), je comprends pas ce que je dois faire … Aider l'humain à reprendre confiance en soi, et gna gna gna. Conneries ! Il a qu'à aller voir un psy, moi je suis pas là pour jouer les mères Térésa, merde ! A la limite, je peux lui offrir une cure de Manchoura (euh, en gros, la majiruna sorcière), comme ça, il pourra oublier ses pauvres petits problèmes … Pff, les humains, si sensibles !

Tiens, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse … A courir dans les couloirs, à gambader comme une salade, à consommer de … hem, de l'herbe en boîte ? Oui, on va dire que c'est ça … Ah la la, on me disait, mais où va le monde ?

Et j'aimais répondre affectueusement et très cordialement …

« Mais dans ton cul, au fond à droite ! »

C'était la belle époque …

Eh, un mec s'approche de la fresque, cool, du people ! Je vais être moins seul. Enfin, faudrait que mon esprit se calme un peu pour qu'il veuille bien rester avec moi …

« Salut ! », qu'il me dit « T'es qui ? ».

Il me dit ça, direct ...

Super accueil, people is not content …

« Sirius Black », que j'lui réponds.

« Non, je veux dire, ton matricule ».

Oups, mauvaise habitude. C'est vrai quoi, ça fait tache quand on te demande comment tu t'appelles de répondre par ton prénom et ton nom … On aura tout entendu …

« Euh, 1.889.356 ».

Il a l'air content, tant mieux pour lui, peut être qu'il a entendu mes parfaits états de service quand j'étais encore humain …

Ah la la, si je pouvais rire, je rirais de mon excellent humour, dommage que je sois le seul à en profiter … On m'a toujours dit que je parlais beaucoup, mais lui, il parle pas du tout … Allez, c'est un des premiers que je rencontre, je vais bien le dérider un peu …

« Alors, t'es là depuis longtemps toi ? ».

« Un ptit moment … ».

Whaouuuu ! Quel bavard celui-là !

« Dis, t'as déjà fait une mission pour Eux ? »

« Bien sur, tu crois qu'on est là pour quoi ? »

Ben justement, je sais pas moi …

« Ouais, ben moi je dois commencer ma première aujourd'hui, pff, la barbe, en plus je me coltine un correcteur Moldu, je te dis pas … Et puis, vu son matricule, ça a l'air d'être un vieux. »

« Ouais », il me répond.

Ben putain, on va aller loin comme ça …

« Dis, raconte moi ta première mission ».

Il me regarde en souriant. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment je sais qu'il sourit puisque je ne le vois pas vraiment …

« Oh, c'était avec un ptit con de sorcier comme correcteur … Depuis, j'en suis bien loin. Je suis devenu moi-même correcteur … Les choses changent … »

Je commence à me poser des questions alors qu'un son strident, très désagréable se fait entendre.

Le mec devant moi réagit même pas, je lui lance un regard interrogateur …

« C'est le signal, le correcteurs peuvent faire commencer leur mission ».

« Ben il est où mon connard de correcteur Moldu ? Hem, désolé si je parle mal, une vieille habitude … »

« T'en fais pas, qu'il me répond. Je fais pareil avec les matricules qui me sont assignés … »

Il me tend sa main. Gné ? Il fait comment ?

« Je suis 944.300, ton vieux connard de correcteur Moldu »

Oops …

J'ai toujours dit que j'étais mal luné …

* * *

Voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, l'apprentissage de Sirius commence, les évènements s'accélèrent. Première "rencontre" avec Remus, les premiers travaux de Sirius et la rencontre d'un nouveau personnage !

J'espère que vous avez aimez, si le coeur vous en dit, le bouton en bas à gauche vous attend !

Bisous à tous !

**Lila Flow**


	3. Chapitre 3 ¤ Prise en charge

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de **Mal luné**. Un chapitre un peu plus "normal" et les choses sérieuses commencent à la fin ... La première leçon du correcteur, le premier ami de Sirius, la première vue sur la vie sur Terre... Bref les premières premières fois ... J'espère que vous aimerez, gros bisous !

**Résumé :** Sirius est mort à cause de Remus. Dans l'au delà, il se retrouve obligé par ses supérieurs de prendre en charge un humain, Lupin !Les ennuis commencent alors dans un monde où tout est étrange ... Entre un correcteur moldu et un sorcier mort, Sirius n'est pas au bout de ses peines !

**Rating :** K

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Les personnages de Charly, Gildas (Bouhhh) et 944.300 sont à moi.

'oOo'

**_RAR's_**

**Enola :** Lol oui, j'aime faire languir :D Bon, là, ça avance plus, y'a les premières leçons et tout va commencer à s'accélérer ... J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Gros bisous !

**virg05 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ... Oui, disons que les rapports entre Sirius et son correcteur seront assez tendu, disons, plutôt complexe, mais une sorte d'amitié se liera quand même entre eux .. Enfin, pas trop dans ce chapitre ! Bises !

**Kyana HLD** : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, c'est pas la première bourde de Sirius et surement pas la dernière ... Mais il va falloir qu'il commence à faire attention parce que la mort sur la Lune n'est pas du tout comme la vie sur Terre ...

'oOo'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ¤ Prise en charge**

Bon, après la bourde que je viens de faire, va falloir que je me rattrape.

Je Les entends rire les connards d'asiat, Ils doivent se dire, bien fait dans ta tronche 1.889.356 !

Aïe, Ils frappent dans mon ventre maintenant, sales cons !

Une autre douleur, cette fois-ci, dans la cheville, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai capté !

Je regarde mon correcteur, il est penché sur la fresque. A croire qu'il y voit pas …

« 1.889.356, qu'il me dit, je peux entendre ce que tu penses … »

Arghhhh, mais c'est pas possible ! Fais chier ! Bon, Sirius, pense à quelque chose de gentil, d'agréable …

…

J'trouve pas !

« Au lieu de penser pour rien, approche un peu, que je t'explique comment ça va se dérouler … »

Je hoche la tête, enfin, j'essaie, et je plane vers lui.

« Bon, pour la première mission, c'est toujours un peu difficile. Nous avons donc un humain qu'il nous faut aider. En effet, ils ne sont pas capables de réagir eux même et donc, d'interagir avec ce qui pourra être son sauvetage. »

Putain, celui qui se chargeait de moi a pas du faire du bon boulot …

« Il faut donc, grâce a tous les éléments dont tu disposes lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Cette mission, outre le fait d'aider un humain, te permet d'évoluer de statut ici. Il y a plusieurs statuts différents, toi, tu es au stade 1, il y a d'autre plans, d'autres stades à découvrir ensuite. »

Ouais, ben si la mort était un truc à découvrir, ce qu'il y a après la mort elle-même, je veux pas, c'est déjà assez minable comme ça.

« Regarde bien la fresque, ton protégé, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, clignote très faiblement. Sa croyance en la vie est incertaine. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas par hasard qu'on t'as désigné 1.883.699 … »

Non du con …

« Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, petit. Ici, tout le monde est épié ; il n'y a pas de règles, pas de privé. »

Hem, comme si j'avais pas encore capté !

« Tu vas donc devoir aidé ce pauvre humain a retrouvé la voix de la rédemption et lui redonner le goût de vivre. Ce n'est pas une chose facile, nombre de mission sont beaucoup plus simple, Ils ont sans doute voulu te donner une leçon en te chargeant de celle-ci … Si tu as d'autres questions, viens me voir. Je t'en ai assez dit pour l'instant, cogite un peu, observe ton humain et commence la mission. »

Et il s'en va en planant. Je me retrouve devant la fresque, j'observe un peu plus, je regarde les points qui sont près de celui de Remus. J'en remarque un, qui clignote très vite et qui est très brillant, il m'aveugle presque, son nom s'inscrit en dessous, comme sur ma demande. 755.123 : Albus Dumbledore. Fichtre, joli matricule qu'il a là. Je dois pouvoir calculer à peu près son âge. S'ils le savaient, tous les élèves de Poudlard m'envierait, connaître l'âge de Dumbledore, c'est presque un mythe !

Bref, faut que je cogite à ce qu'il m'a dit … J'ai beau faire, je vois rien. Remus est avec Dumbledore, point barre …

Ah, un autre point, très sombre se rapproche, en fait, non, ils sont deux. Il y en a un sombre, qui bat à vitesse régulier … Les mots s'affichent lentement : 1.888.977, Severus Snape.

Mes yeux, s'ils pouvaient, s'écarquilleraient, Snivellus que voilà ! Ca devient intéressant …

L'autre point, très sombre aussi se précise … Le matricule apparaît : 3.005.221. Houla, ça change, qui cela peut-il bien être ?

Les mots apparaissent, une boule, je la sens presque, se forme dans ma gorge …

Harry Potter

Alors que je me remets du choc, un ptit mec arrive vers la fresque.

Il me salue, et voilà qu'il commence à me taper la causette. Moi qui avait envi d'un peu de calme pour une fois. Ca se comprend, enfin, on commence à parler …

Il me dit s'appeler Gildas … Je le plains franchement. Bref, au moins, lui aussi doit être content d'être ici, un peu comme Charly.

Il est un peu plus ancien que moi, il me dit être arrivé très bien ici, il s'est écrasé en voiture, contre un panneau publicitaire me dit-il. C'est con quand même. Il se sent même le courage (_courage ?)_ de me dire que c'était une publicité pour de la lessive.

Mourir enplatré dans une pub pour Le chat. Putain, il a pas de chance ce pauvre type !

Il m'explique que lui aussi a été perdu quand il est arrivé ici. Ca se comprend, après le coup de la lessive …

Bref, il m'indique que la couleur des points indique l'état d'esprit (conscient ou inconscient pour l'humain) de la personne à qui il appartient.

Tiens, c'est le premier à me parler de « personne » et non, d'humain, de numéro ou de matricule. Je sens que finalement, je vais peut être l'aimer.

Il m'explique aussi que le clignotement est aussi une bonne indication sur le moral de la personne, sur ses ambitions, ses rêves, ses envies. Enfin, encore faut-il les comprendre.

« Ma première mission a été assez difficile. Tu comprends, la personne dont j'étais chargée était très mal en point. Une chanteuse à succès, une certaine Lorie. Il s'avère qu'elle désespérait car ses chansons ne faisaient pas le tabac qu'elle voulait. J'ai eu du mal à l'en remettre, mais maintenant, elle chante tous les soirs dans un karaoké, ça s'était la bonne thérapie. Je me suis dit, bravo Gildas ! »

Décidément, à chaque fois que j'entends son prénom, ça me fait froid dans le dos …

Mais c'est vrai, c'est un cas difficile qu'il a eut. Avec moi, c'est pas comparable. Moi, je dois juste faire aimer la vie à une personne qui n'a plus rien, qui est un loup-garou, haït par beaucoup, pris en pitié par certain, qui a conduit à la mort son grand amour, qui se retrouve seul, sans le goût de vivre et qui voit son monde tomber en morceau. Aucune comparaison, c'est sur.

Je préfère ne pas lui en parler.

Il continue son monologue tandis que je regarde son visage qui n'existe pas. Je ne saurais jamais comment expliquer ce fait là, voir sans voir. Etrange …

Je ressens tout à coût un malaise, fort, puissant, qui vous enserre les entrailles. J'ai l'impression de pâlir, de transpirer, que je ne suis plus rien.

Je me retourne vers la fresque, et je vois que le point de Remus ne clignote plus.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aplus ! Vous voilà un peu plus dans le monde de la Lune ...

A la prochaine avec la chapitre 4 : **Premier essai**. Ce quiest arrivé à Remus, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne clignote plus ... La suite des aventures de Sirius et son correteur, sans oublier Gildas ...

Si l'envie vous prend de laisser une ptite review, j'achète !

Bisousà tous !

**Lila Flow**


	4. Chapitre 4 ¤ Premier essai

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de **Mal Luné**. Qu'est-il arrivé à Remus, va t-il s'en sortir, comment vont se dérouler les relations entre Sirius et son correcteur ? Tout est dit dans ce court chapitre J'espère que vous aimerez, gros bisous !

**Résumé :** Sirius est mort à cause de Remus. Dans l'au delà, il se retrouve obligé par ses supérieurs de prendre en charge un humain, Lupin !Les ennuis commencent alors dans un monde où tout est étrange ... Entre un correcteur moldu et un sorcier mort, Sirius n'est pas au bout de ses peines !

**Rating :** K

**Dislaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Les personnages de Charly, Gildas (Bouhhh) et 944.300 sont à moi.

* * *

'oOo'

**_RAR's_**

**virg05 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! ;)

**Kyana HLD :** Et bien tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre là ! Bonne lecture !

**Enola83 :** Houla, tu te poses des questions bien compliqués ... C'est très simple en fait. Ben Harry, il est dans le monde normal, à Poudlard, comme Dumby, Snapy et Remy. T'inquiète pas pour le ptit Remus, enfin, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines le pauvre ... C'est pas encore dans ce chapitre là que Sirius fera son retour sur la Terre, mais ça arrivera ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, gros bisous ! Lila Flow

'oOo'

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ¤ Premier essai**

C'est comme si mon monde tombait, un grand froid s'abattait sur moi. J'étais incapable de respirer, je regardais impuissant la vie de mon ancien amour le quitter.

Alerté par un je ne sais quoi, mon correcteur arriva en planant. Dieu, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui planait aussi vite, il se mit à me hurler dessus.

« Mais que fais-tu inconscient ? Tu ne pouvais pas surveiller ton humain ! Réagis ou il va mourir ! »

Retrouvant la parole soudainement, une quinte de toux m'empêcha de parler aussi vite que je le voulais.

« Mais, comment ? »

« Par Serpentard lui-même, tu n'as pas lu la note qu'Ils t'ont envoyé. Utilise la force lunaire ou celle des éléments. Utilise tes pouvoirs pour le sauver ! »

Première nouvelle, j'avais des pouvoirs … J'eus l'impression que mon correcteur me tapait là où j'avais eu une tête avant car mes esprits furent bien vite remis en place. Je n'avais ni le temps, ni la force de parler pour ne rien dire tandis que mon humain mourrait.

C'est d'ailleurs bizarre que je l'appelle « humain » alors que pendant tellement de temps il a été mon ami, mon amant, mon confident, mon amour …

Non, je repars encore dans mes pensées … Voyons Sirius réfléchit, qu'est ce qui pourrait l'aider ? Je tourne sur moi-même en planant, Gildas me regarde, effaré.

Putain, il pourrait m'aider ce con ! Me donner des conseils !

Mon regard tombe sur la fresque tandis que je vois dans ce qui semble être une pièce proche de celle où se trouve Remus, Dumbledore, Harry et Snape.

Je me concentre tout d'un coup, comprenant ce que j'ai à faire. Contrôle des pensées m'a-t-on dit … Parfait, commençons par ça alors. Je me concentre sur Harry, celui que je connais le mieux, celui dont j'ai été le plus proche. En un quart de seconde, mon choix est fait, ce sera surement lui qui sera le plus réceptif à mon appel …

Je m'immisce dans son esprit, lentement. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est accablé, lourd, tellement lourd.

J'entre dans une petite boîte, bleue nuit d'extérieur, elle est noire dedans. Quelque chose me dit que je suis dans l'esprit de mon filleul.

Je glisse quelque mot, silencieusement mais je me doute qu'il doit les entendre au fond de lui. Il le faut Harry !

« Harry ! Ecoute bien ma voix. Remus se trouve dans une pièce proche de là où tu es. Il est en danger, tu m'entends, en danger de mort ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Il faut aider Remus ! Tu dois aller le chercher et lui apporter ton aide le plus vite possible ! Parles en à Dumbledore très vite. Il faut que tu partes à sa recherche, tu m'entends ! Dépêche toi, Remus ! Remus ! »

Et la connexion est coupée, je me tourne vers la fresque, attendant impatiemment de voir le point de Harry bouger. Le temps passe, et rien ne bouge.

Un sentiment de froid m'envahit, qu'est ce que je ferais si je perdais Remus encore une fois. Pas question qu'il vienne ici, je ne le supporterais pas !

Mon correcteur vient vers moi … Il a l'air très sérieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a un certain laps de temps entre le moment où tu crées la connexion et celui où il la reçoit. Il y a encore une chance qu'il t'entende ».

C'est la première fois qu'il est amical avec moi, enfin, qu'il a un soupçon d'amicalité ... Eh, ça se dit ça ? Arghhh, me voilà encore reparti dans mes pensées, pourquoi diable ne puis-je pas être sérieux quelques minutes !

Enfin, je vois le point sombre de Harry se déplacer, suivit rapidement de Dumbledore et Snape. Je remarque d'ailleurs que tous ont les points qui clignotent plus vite.

« La peur m'indique mon correcteur »

Enfin, ils arrivent là où se trouvait le point de Remus.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras fait ce qu'il fallait. Je comprends pourquoi ils t'ont donné cette mission, tu es doué. Tu es très fort même si ça ne suffira pas. Tu as ça dans le sang. Nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois ».

Et il s'en va en planant, il n'en a donc rien à faire que mon humain meurt ou pas ?

Doué ? Moi, mais je m'en contrefous pour l'instant ! J'ai l'impression que le cœur que je n'ai pas bat vite, bien plus qu'il ne devrait pour un mort …

Gildas est toujours là, il a l'air consterné, déçu pour moi.

Déçu, c'est tout ? Mais ils ne comprennent pas ? C'est de Remus dont il s'agit !

Soudain, un nouveau point s'allume.

**Matricule 1.883.699**

Le point clignote faiblement, mais il clignote. Et bizarrement, je me sens vivant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a un peu éclairé ...

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bisous,

**Lila Flow**


	5. Chapitre 5 ¤ Le traître

**Note d'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de **Mal Luné**. Je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard que j'ai pris mais voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Sirius va avoir un drole de choc, le pauvre c'est pas encore qu'il l'atteindra son paradis ! Lol

J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite et que vous ne me tiendrez pas trop rigueur du retard ...

**Résumé :** Sirius est mort à cause de Remus. Dans l'au delà, il se retrouve obligé par ses supérieurs de prendre en charge un humain, Lupin !Les ennuis commencent alors dans un monde où tout est étrange ... Entre un correcteur moldu et un sorcier mort, Sirius n'est pas au bout de ses peines !

**Rating :** K

**Dislaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Les personnages de Charly, Gildas et 944.300 sont à moi.

**Note :** Comme vous devez surement le savoir les RAR ont été interdite par FF-net sous peine de suppression de l'histoire et du compte entier. Je répondrais donc personnelement aux reviews en utilisant l'onglet "send message" pour ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site (vous recevrez donc normalement un mail). Et je répondrais aux revieweurs anonymes si vous me laissez une adresse mail. ;) Voilà. Je remercie juste Andromaque pour son petit mot puisqu'elle n'a pas laissé une adresse mail. Et tout de suite, le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ¤ Le traître**

Remus est vivant.

Il est en vie.

Remus est vivant.

Il est en vie.

Remus est vivant.

Remus est vivant.

Remus est vivant.

Plus rien ne va autour de moi, je suis mort, je n'ai plus d'amis, on m'oblige à faire des choses que je ne souhaite pas mais Remus est en vie, et il n'y a que ça d'important.

Juste ça à ce moment précis.

Tout est flou autour de moi mais Remus est en vie !

Gildas me sourit, il a l'air content pour moi.

Je Les déteste eux qui m'ont donné cette mission, mais pour une fois j'ai envi de les remercier, sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu le sauver, et il serait mort.

Et moi qui croyais avoir perdu tous mes sentiments d'humain en venant d'ici, moi qui croyais en avoir fini avec Remus, je m'aperçois que c'est le contraire. Oh bien sur, rien n'est comme avant, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, comment pourrais-je l'être alors que c'est lui qui m'a conduitdans cet enfer ?

Je sais que pour vous, tout doit être dur à encaisser, à comprendre, mais entre le monde humain et Ici, il y a une différence, un certain recul et l'âme telle que les humains l'imaginent n'existe pas.

Pour eux, ce qui survit, c'est l'âme, c'est-à-dire, notre esprit, nos convictions, nos sentiments. Grossière erreur, ce qui survit, ce sont nos souvenirs, et seulement cela juste des souvenirs. Mais les émotions qui sont normalement liées à nos souvenirs n'existent plus. Il reste juste des images, des sons, des odeurs, des bruits et c'est tout.On se souvient de ça, et je viens de le comprendre, pour apprendre nos erreurs et peut être éviter celles que nos humains pourraient faire.

Il faut savoir que ça fait un moment que je suis mort, c'était le 3 avril, pour les humains, on doit être en juillet sans doute. Ici, le temps passe vite et doucement en même temps, avant de te donner une mission ou un quelconque travail, on te laisse t'acclimater, on te laisse comprendre que tu es mort, où tu es, et surtout, qui tu dois obéir …

Je ne peux donc pas être amoureux, mais Remus est encore important, c'est le pont qui relie mon ancienne vie avec ce que je suis devenu. Merlin seul sait ce que je deviendrais s'il venait à mourir.

Je regarde de nouveau la fresque, d'autre point sont autour de Remus, je me sens las, j'ai pas envi de m'inquiéter plus, j'ai envi d'un chocolat chaud et d'un bon somme …

Je me retourne vers Gildas, c'est la première fois que j'ai envi de dormir. Ici, je n'ai fait que planer depuis que je suis là …

« Gildas, on fait comment quand on a envi de dormir ? »

Il me regarde, en souriant. Qu'est ce qu'il a à sourire constamment, il va vite me taper sur les nerfs …

« Tu vois là bas, attends, je te montre »

Il tend son bras invisible mais que je vois quand même vers la droite.

« T'vois, y'a une baraque transparente, c'est celle là, faudra ptetre que tu fasses la queue, y'a souvent du monde. Tu comprends, les missions sont de plus en plus difficiles, les humains de plus en plus dépressifs, alors ça nous pèse et on va de plus en plus souvent à la bulle. (1) »

« La bulle ? »

« Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle la baraque pour dormir, la bulle, c'est le roupillon si tu préfères … »

Je préfère ne pas répondre, autant ne pas passer pour un inculte. Je le salue du regard, allez savoir comment c'est possible et je me dirige vers la « bulle ».

En effet, il y a la queue, un petit panneau apparaît « 30 minutes d'attente ». Pff, possible que je m'endorme avant d'être entré dans la bulle.

Je patiente avec les autres, le temps coule comme à son habitude, certains parlent, se connaissant déjà, la plupart sont trop fatigués pour, ou passablement énervés. On comprend, finalement, ici aussi on a nos journées de travail …

Et soudain, dans la file, près de la porte d'entrée, je vois une personne que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être ici, une personne que je n'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps ou très brièvement …

Je n'ai plus aucune envie de dormir, me voilà réveillé et alors que je me dirigeais vers lui, mon correcteur me coupe le chemin …

« Tiens, 1.889.356, je te cherchais justement. J'ai à te parler, une seconde leçon s'impose, je me suis trompé à ton sujet … »

Je le suis, bien obligé, sinon, j'attends Leur courroux.

Mais je me promets, je me promets que où que tu sois ici, je te retrouverais … Peter Pettigrow, tu es déjà mort, attends toi à l'être une seconde fois !

(1) : Bulle, synonyme d'endroit pour dormir, calme, repos.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé,

A bientôt avec la suite ;)

**Lila Flow**


End file.
